You Know It's True
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: "I've just… I've been thinking about Maya lately. A lot."  "Hmm…" Hanna responded, "Well," the blonde stood from the desk she was leaning on, heading for the door, "maybe that's a sign."


So, I've had this completed since about a month ago, but never felt comfortable posting it cause... well, I'm not sure. Something didn't feel right, but I looked over it today and tweaked a few things and now I'm cool with it. Still have writer's block for Truly, Truly which is my Jane and Joe fic for Rizzoli & Isles, but hopefully the one shot that came to mind while trying to work on it will help since it's for the same couple. Oh, and the lyric at the very top and the one at the bottom are from Jules Larson's song You Know It's True which played while Em was making breakfast for Hanna and Ashley and is also where I got the title from. Castle fans may also remember it from when Beckett said she'd get Castle out of jail. Every Caskett shipper loves that moment I think. Anything else in italics is a flashback. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>If it's alright, if it's alright… I just wanted you to know how I do adore you so<em>

Emily opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling of her room. Well, it was the guest room of the Marin's house, but it had become her room over the months.

She heard a knock at the door and sat up when Mrs. Marin stuck her head in the room.

"Emily, school day, time to get up."

Emily smiled and nodded, moving the covers back so she could get out of bed.

"_Do you always get up so early?"_

_Emily smiled at her girlfriend lying in bed rubbing sleep from her eyes._

"_Not usually. I go running sometimes, but school days I wake up like clockwork, and I promised my mom I'd be back this morning for breakfast. She already thinks I'm at Spencer's."_

_Maya shook her head and stumbled out of bed, leaning into Emily when she got beside her._

"_You could've told her you were just spending the night over your incredibly hot girlfriend's house."_

_Emily scoffed and picked up her shirt hanging off Maya's desk._

"_Yes. Because that would go over well."_

_Emily slid her shirt over her head_, adjusting where needed. She'd been thinking about Maya a lot more than usual lately. She remembered the girl at the oddest times and with each memory she missed Maya more and more.

She hadn't seen Maya in months, and the last time she talked with her she wasn't as great as she thought it'd be. Moving on or attempting to wasn't working out either, she could barely sit through the first five minutes of the dates she'd managed to accumulate.

"What's been up with you?"

Emily turned to the blonde leaning against the door. She hadn't even heard Hanna walk in.

"And don't say "Nothing," cause I'm not buying it. You just seem like you've been kind of out of it lately," Hanna confessed, "You're here, but you're not."

Emily turned to Hanna, knowing she wasn't getting out of this. Her friends had been asking about her state of mind for a while now.

"I've just… I've been thinking about Maya lately. A lot."

"Hmm…" Hanna responded, "Well," the blonde stood from the desk she was leaning on, heading for the door, "maybe that's a sign."

"_What are you thinking, Emily Fields?"_

_They were both lying on top of a blanket under the stars in Maya's backyard. Emily turned to look into the brown eyes staring back at her._

"_It's… nothing."_

"_Doesn't look like nothing."_

_Emily smiled a bit, sheepishly, "I was just thinking about us."_

"_Ah," Maya replied, "What about us?"_

_Emily looked off behind Maya at a random tree then back at Maya._

"_What do you think about us?" she asked honestly, "I mean I know we haven't been together long, but…" Emily sighed and shook her head, "Never mind."_

"_No," Maya said, amused yet serious as she sat up, leaning back on her hands. She looked up at the sky, "I think we're something special."_

_Emily looked back at Maya and Maya looked down at her._

"_I think you and I always will be," Maya confessed._

_Emily smiled._

"_I also think we're incredibly hot together and separate."_

_Emily laughed._

_Maya leaned down, her face an inch or so away from Emily's, "Much hotter together though."_

"So," Aria said as they all fell into step, "Have you ran into anyone today?"

"Literally?"

"Literally, figuratively, metaphorically," Hanna listed, "Either one."

Spencer shook her head at the blonde and looked at Emily, "Anyone familiar."

Emily eyed all of her friends, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Aria said, failing to sound passive, "Just wondering."

"Unless they swim or coach swimming no," Emily replied, "I've been in or near a pool all day. The only reason I got away is for a test."

"Oh," Hanna said, "Well you should keep your eyes pierced."

"For?"

"Can't say," Spencer said, "It's not bad, though."

"We should go," Aria said.

"Yes, stupid quizzes, but we'll be back to root for you," Hanna said, "Love you for an excuse out of class."

"You would," Spencer said, "Bye Em."

Emily watched her friends leave, wondering what they could possibly be talking about.

"Fields, you should get ready."

Emily nodded to her coach and turned back once more to her retreating friends. They were long gone, but she did catch a glimpse of something, someone else who made her breath hold longer than it should.

She was about to head towards them when her coach called her name again.

"Uh, yeah," Emily said, glancing back to see the person who caught her attention gone.

"_Maya, hey, wait up!"_

_Emily had been looking for the girl all day. Usually she'd catch her in the hall but there was some band thing going on._

"_Maya!"_

_Maya paused in her trek towards her house, also pausing her mp3 player, and turned to the girl calling her. She smiled at Emily and Emily smiled back, racing down the sidewalk to catch up. When Emily finally did Maya pulled the hood of her hoodie down and pulled out her ear buds._

"_You're lucky I was between songs," Maya teased, "How'd you know it was me? I haven't seen you all day."_

"_I'd know you anywhere," Emily said with a breathless grin, "No matter what."_

School had ended a while ago but Emily was one of three members of the swim team who decided to stick around a little while after to help the coach with a couple of things. Ten minutes later she was running through the rain to her car. Her friends had left a while ago, still acting weird, but she was really focused on the girl she'd seen in the hall earlier.

She drove out of the school parking lot thinking about her. The dark haired girl had her back to Emily and she hadn't really gotten a good look at the girl's face though she did turn a couple of times to laugh and chat with another girl she was walking with. Emily could've sworn it was Maya, but she hadn't seen the girl in a while. Her friends had told her to keep a look out for someone familiar though… or they strongly implied it.

Emily picked up her phone and dialed one of the three familiar numbers of her friends, putting her phone on speaker in her lap.

"Hello?"

"Spencer? What were you guys talking about earlier when you asked had I run into someone familiar?"

"Um…" Emily heard what sounded like papers being shuffled about on the other end then Spencer replied, "That's for you to find out. We were kind of sworn to secrecy."

Emily turned down the street where the Marin's resided.

"Is Maya back?"

"What makes you say that?" Spencer asked.

"I-"

Emily noticed someone walking through the rain on the sidewalk. They were wearing the same clothes the girl she saw earlier was wearing.

"I'll call you back," Emily said and hung up.

She pulled to a stop and looked at the passenger side mirror. The rain was getting heavier, but she'd know that walk, that style anywhere. She'd been waiting months to see it again and her breathing nearly ceased when she realized who she had just driven past.

Emily checked her rearview mirror before backing up in the street and coming to a stop beside the girl trudging in the rain. She rolled down the front passenger side mirror, slowly letting the car creep down the street next to the girl.

"Hey!"

Those familiar brown eyes looked up at her, smiling as she smirked. That smirk still took Emily's breath away.

"Hi," Emily breathed, "Need a ride?"

Maya smiled, "Yeah."

Emily parked her car and reached across the panel to open the door for the girl. She took the books in Maya's arms and placed them in the back seat. Emily locked the doors and cut on the heating. She then turned back to Maya. Neither of them noticed the smiles hadn't left their faces.

"I didn't know you were back."

"I just got back. You were very hard to find and talk to," Maya teased.

Emily chuckled but didn't reply; she just stared at the girl in her passenger seat. Barely half a minute had passed when Emily reached out to brush a wet strand of curly hair from Maya's face, her fingers then running along Maya's face, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Emily let her hand fall from Maya's face as they both leaned in slowly towards each other. As their foreheads touched, Emily's smile turned to a grin, "I love you."

"Feelings mutual," Maya mumbled before kissing Emily's lips.

_And, I'll say, ever since I set eyes on you… you know it's true_


End file.
